Pregnant or a Freaking whale?
by Krunior-Rogan-Always
Summary: There's a catch phrase a lot of parents, fights, love, heartbreak, bunch of kids and a whole lot of drama. Will the McRae's and Huntzberger's become a family? or will the anger of two men leave a huge scar on their family? read to find out, review please
1. I'LL DIE,have a heart attack,catch pneum

**Disclaimer: I own the story and characters you don't recognize.**

* * *

_**I'll die, have a heart attack, catch pneumonia!**_

Rory walked frantically around the kitchen while trying to finish the chocolate cake she had been craving for about a week. She already had batter on her hands and some powder on her clothes. All the while she was thinking of how she was going to to break her big new to Logan. She was scared he might not be happy after everything with his father and mother, he might not want one of 'em right now. But hey, it's not like they could change anything now, it was already stuck in there for a while. Guess they'll just have to wing it... no not wing it...that's what got her in the whole situation in the first place...crap. Well she was positive that even if he was stressed he would be happy once he realizes... is that the door?

"Hey Ace" Logan said as he walked through the door

"Hey" she said walking out of the Kitchen while wiping some batter off of her hands on a hand towel

"How was your day?" she asked

"So, so"

"It sucked that much, huh?"

"oh yeah"

"And your dad?" she sighed "honestly what has gotten into him?, he's been calling me names recently and I thought that we where over that already but apparently things haven't changed"

"He never really said anything bad-"

"Logan" she cut him off and starred at him "he's been like that the past three months"

"I think it's a mid life crisis" he suggested while loosening his tie

"Logan what did he say, about me this time?"

"oh, nothing harsh" she shot him a look "ok so maybe he did" he admitted

"what?" she asked

"well this morning it was that you where a gold digger"

"keep going"

"Then before I left, he said you were a two-timing whore" he told her "Honestly, I don't even know when this all started, I mean come on we've been together for years, been married for years too, he should move on to something else, like I don't know peas" he told her after plopping down on the kitchen table

"Peas?" she said unbelievingly

"yeah I mean, peas are interesting, tasty, why doesn't he like them, Is he planning on destroying tiny round and green objects" he asked

Her mouth dropped open "wow, okay you've spent too much time with mom" she told him and he chuckled and hugged her tightly

"Listen, what my dad says is bull shit. We'll get through it, and he'll get over it, at least we have each other" he whispered to her

She hugged him just as tightly before he pulled back to go over to the fridge

"HEY!" she yelled at him noticing he had forgotten something

"yes?" he asked innocently

"where's my kiss?"

"you're kiss?"

"yes, my kiss, you know the one that says, hey sweetie I'm home!"

"excuse me?"

"you always kiss me when you get home, where's the love?" she pouted

"so?, you have me everyday"

"Huntzberger give me my kiss!"

He laughed "what if I refuse?" he asked dangerously

"you sleep on the couch!"

"Are you serious"

"yes, very"

"That one kiss, means that much"

"Yes it does"

"How much exactly?"

"How much what?"

"How much does it mean" he asked testily

"I'll die!, have a heart attack, catch pneumonia!" she said with wide eyes

"Ace, you catch pneumonia by being in the cold, or jumping in puddles or something"

"not the point, the point is that if you don't give me that kiss, I'll die and-" he cut her off by brushing his lips over hers softly before leaning his forehead against hers

"Happy now?"

"Very"

He pulled away and started walking towards his study "I'm going to go check something, then I'll be right back"

"Logan, wait! we need to talk" he stopped and turned around to face her

"anything wrong?"

"no"

"Your not cheating on me are you?" he asked joking around

"NO! why are you?" she asked

"Ace calm down it was a joke, and no of course not"

"Ok well brace your self"

"Rory just tell me"

"I'm...well...we're...we are pregnant" she said

"Oh My God!" he yelled and picked her up while swinging her around

"so your happy?"

"why wouldn't I be" he asked before kissing her

"you're going to be a daddy" she said "again" she added

"And you are going to be a mommy, again" he smiled "I love you"

"So that's why we got married" she said and added "I love you too"

**------------------------------------------- **

**AT THE FOOT OF THE STEPS**

**------------------------------------------- **

Sixteen year old Atiana Kimber Huntzberger stood at the foot of the stairs with her 17 year old brother Tyler Jordan Huntzberger, both watching their parents argue about the kiss and then their mom telling him about the baby

"Don't you just wish they would stop being so sickeningly cute" he asked his sister

"Nah, then we would have to hear it all in the night"

"Ok eww bad image Atiana"

"EWW you transferred that damn image into my head Tyler!"

"It was your fault, you put it in my head"

"Damn, you and your brain!" She said

"Huh?"

"For being smart and making sense"

"Kids!" Rory yelled

"Sorry mom!"

* * *

**AN: Revision completed on Jan. 14, 2008. HOPE ITS BETTER THAN BEFORE**

**-P.K.P.G.**


	2. Info for the story

Rory is 38 here and im changing Logan's age to the same

Rory found out that she was pregnant with Tyler when she was 20 and had him when she was just turning 21, one year later Atiana was born and 2 years after Atiana, Ryley was born (AN: I know that I didn't mention him in the beginning but I decided to add him so sorry if you don't like the idea)

when Rory and Logan found out about Tyler they where engaged and got married at 5 months of her pregnancy.

Tyler, Atiana, and Ryley go to Chilton and are troublemakers but very intelligent

Tyler is a senior

Atiana is a Junior and Ryley is a freshman

Tyler looks like his father he has the blond hair and facial features but his eyes instead of being chocolate brown are bright blue like his mothers, typical playboy like his dad used to be but he could settle down

Atiana is the spitting image of her mother but the eyes where her dad's

Ryley looks exactly like his father the same hair,eyes and facial features, he can be a playboy but can settle down also

Ok so this is basically the back round of the kids thing

Rory and Logan: lets just say that everything happened from the casual dating with Logan all her ex's are still Jess and Dean.Finn,Colin, Logan are still friends and Steph and (new character) Joanna are married to Colin and Finn, well Steph to Colin and Joanna to Finn they also have kids who go to chilton. Also I don't want to make Jess a bad guy so he's a friend to the Huntzberger,McRae, and Morgan family so his own family is in the story, his kids go to Chilton also

Logan&Rory's Kids:

Tyler Jordan Huntzberger(17)

Atiana Kimber Huntzberger(16)

Ryley Michael Huntzberger(14)

Finn&Joanna's kids:

Brite J. Morgan(17)

Dana Lynn Morgan(16)

Steph&Colin's kids:

Stephen Jordan McRae(17)

Dylon Alan McRae(16)

Briely Lynn McRae(15)

Lilanie Jade McRae(14)

Jess&Jada's Kids:

Jenna Nicole Mariano(17)

Natasha Mariano(14) -Twin of Brian

Brian Mariano(14) -Twin Of Natasha

* * *

ok there it goes if you need to know anything else like about Rory or something or any of them just ask ok :)

so the story begins the next chapter will be done in a few hours so it'll be up by tonight but I just want to post this first :)


	3. Drama Fest

Disclaimer: All I own are the ppl I made up and the story

just to let you know im not always going to be focusing on Rory and the baby it's going to be how the kids cope with it and the kids with their friends, because if it would be all Rory it would be boring

* * *

**Drama Fest**

Their parents went out and said that they would be back later, so both teens just decided to sit on the stairs and talk

Ryley the youngest of the Huntzberger children came down the stairs and saw his sister and brother there

"Hey Guys what's up?"

"well Mom and Dad are adding another heir" Atiana responded

"Great...wait what?"

"We're having a new kid in the house buddy" Tyler said as he ruffled his brothers hair

"Oh"

"Well at least we don't have to share the room with the small baby twerp" Atiana and Tyler said at the same time

"Stop copying me!" They both yelled

"No you stop copying me!" both said

"Guys just shut up" Ryley told them as he went all the way down stairs and int the living room

"Ty why do I have the feeling something's up with him?" Atiana asked her big brother

"I don't know but so do I"

"should we even try to figure it out?"

"Yeah, why not"

They walked into the living room and found Ryley on the couch reading a book

Atiana sat next to him

"what's up Ry?"

"Nothing, why?"

"you seem down"

"im ok"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Atiana, im fine"

"you know that-"

"ATIANA IM FINE OK!"

"Ryley"

"Sorry Atiana but im fine ok just leave me alone" he looked over at his brother "Both of you"

"Ryley why can't you just tell us"

"Atiana listen to me Nothing. is. wrong."

"Ryley we can see something is" Tyler interrupted

"whatever, you say Tyler J." Ryley said then went up to his room and slammed the door shut

"Did he call me Tyler J.?"

"yep"

"but he never calls me Tyler J. or even Tyler it's always Ty always"

"yeah, and he only calls you that when he's pissed or mad or whatever the boy only gives you a nickname when he's either sad or angry!"

"true, not that I understand why but he does do that"

"OMG!"

"what?"

"Ty what date is it?"

"um July 6, 2022"

"Tyler July 12, 2019"

"what?"

"what happened almost 3 years ago?"

"I don't- shit!"

"exactly"

"Damn"

Tyler and Atiana raced up the stairs and burst through their little brothers room, he was lying on his back in his bed just staring at the ceiling

"you know you could have knocked" he said as he sat up

"Ryley we're so sorry"

"for what"

"three years ago Ryley it was'nt you fault"

"you know I don't get why it is that our family is so fucking nosy, always get into peoples business, always trying to help when you can't"

"Ryley"

"Atiana I love you but you need to get out and Tyler as much as I love you I really want to hit you so maybe you should go too" he said as he turned his back on them

A few minutes later the door shut and he turned back around only to find one of his best friends Lilanie Jade

"Lilanie please get out"

"No"

"Lilanie im serious get out"

"So am I no"

"Fine then im going"

"Babe you're not going anywhere"

"Lilanie get out of my way, I really don't want to hurt you"

"Ryley go ahead and hurt me, but we are going to get this straight ok, what happened to Dave was not your fault"

"I made him go to the lake Lil, ok if I had'nt convinced him he would'nt of..."

"Yeah, but you did'nt push him off the edge"

"But I did'nt help him when he fell either"

"Ry you could'nt swim!"

"He was my best friend Lilanie! I should've jumped in anyway!" Ryley had a few tears streaming down his face and he looked away

"Ryley listen to me!" she said as she turned his head towards her "You did'nt push him off the edge and you could'nt save him because you could'nt swim either, Cassidy is the one who should be feeling guilty, she's the one who pushed her own brother off!"

"Ryley please stop beating yourself up over this, because if you do it hurts everyone who's close to you"

"what?"

"It hurts mom,dad,Logan,Rory,Finn,Joanna,Jess,Jada,Brite,Dana,Stephen,Dylon,Briely,Jenna,Natasha,Brian,Atiana,Tyler and... me, everyone"

"Lilanie im so sorry babe" He said as he hugged her and cried at the same time, "Thank you" he added"

"for what?"

"for this"

"anytime hun"

"Your better now?" she asked

"yeah"

"good, you can come with me to buy pizza"

"you mean I can buy you pizza and you'll eat my slice"

"exactly"

"haha, how bout we order"

"as long as there is Pizza im good"

"ok hey grab my wallet"

"got it" They went down stairs to order the pizza

Atiana and Tyler listened to the whole thing from the joining door in the room next to Ryley's

"They act like a couple"

"Maybe they already are"

"Nah Lilanie would come to me or one of the girls if they where"

"you're not always popular"

"I am so"

"Fine but you better be popular with the female population only or I swear dad, Ry, and myself would beat the crap outa the guy!"

"whatever"

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it!" Lilanie shouted from down stairs

"Hey Natasha,Brian, hi Briely I thought mom and dad said you where grounded?" They heard Lilanie ask

"Yeah, but then mom said that I can come here, I don't know go figure"

Both walked down the stairs and where greeted by Briely, Brian and Natasha

"Hey Atiana,Hey Ty" They all said together as Natasha and Briely gave Tyler and Atiana a hug and a kiss on the cheek and Brian gave Tyler a five and Hugged Atiana with a Kiss on the cheek

_Ding Dong_

This time it was Stephen,Brite, and Dylon, followed closely by Jenna and Dana

each greeted each with a kiss and hug or a slap on the back

Stephen swung an arm around Atiana before Brite was able too and when Brite saw this he stuck his tongue out at Stephen

Everyone laughed at this as Dana said "My brother, oh so mature"

The phone rang and Tyler put it on speaker

"Hello?"

"TYLER PLEASE ANSWER ME THIS QUESTION!" his mothers voice ecoed trough the room, Tyler sighed he knew what was coming

"Sure mom"

"AM I PREGNANT OR A FREAKING WHALE? BECAUSE LET ME TELL YOU A PREGNANT WOMAN GETS ALL THE ATTENTION AND A WHALE GETS ZIP ZERO NADA AND RIGHT NOW IM A WHALE!"

Everyone who was 17 sighed and said "Not again with the phrase"

"Mom please tell me that that is not your pregnancy phrase"

"Im sticking my tongue out at you right now, Thanks for the help SON!"

she hung up the phone

"What was that about?" all the 16 year olds and down asked

"Well see our moms have a tendency to make up stupid phrases that they can use when handy when they are pregnant, these phrases as weird as they may be actually make sence" Jenna said

"yeah and we call them the pregnancy phrase" Tyler added

"yeah and knowing your mom she would probably use it on all of us by next month" Stephen added

"I swear all women are crazy, mate" Brite said

"HEY!" the girls yelled

"Sorry loves but you are"

All the girls looked at each other when they saw all the guys nod, all of a sudden the girls where attacking the guys by tickling them

Lilanie tickling Ryley

Atiana tickling Stephen

Dana Tickling Tyler

Jenna Tickling Brite

Natasha Tickling Dylon

and Briely tickling Brian

* * *

Here is the next chapter enjoy, it explains the title now lol 

i've decided that this story will be a little about Rory's preganacy but also about the kids socialite lives so please continue to read :)

Please press the button and Review

:-Paola-:


	4. Hot Ass Bitch

Disclaimer: All I own is the story, I do not own Gilmore Girls

**Ages**

**Tyler H., Brite M., Stephen MC., Jenna Mar. - 17**

**Atiana H., Dana M., Dylon MC.- 16**

**Briely MC.- 15**

**Ryley H., Lilanie MC., Natasha Mar., Brian Mar.- 14**

**H:Huntzbereger**

**M:Morgan**

**MC:McRae**

**Mar:Mariano**

* * *

**HOT ASS BITCH**

After the tickle session was done all of the kids where lying on the floor laughing

Brite broke the silence, "Hey Mates, dad said that we might go to the lake to go fishing, any one wanna come?"

Ryley stood up and went upstairs

"Did I say something?" he asked as Lilanie went after Ryley

"No it was'nt you" Atiana said

"Then why did he just run up stairs?" Brite asked

Stephen answered "July 12" a look of realization came over all of the kids except for the Morgan's

"What?" Brite asked still confused

"Oh, that's right, You guys were in Australia, the month it happened" Stephen said as he looked at the Morgan's

"What, do you mean 'it', Mate?" Brite asked still confused

Natasha spoke up, "You remember, Dave and Cassidy?" the Morgan's nodded "Well, Ryley and them went to the Lake, you know the deep one behind the house, they where just you know joking around in the back yard, Ryley wanted to try swimming since he could'nt and the other two wanted to watch, Cassidy just pushed Dave into the lake and he drowned, the lake was too deep for him, and we never found out why she even did it"

"Yeah, and Ryley thinks that because it was his idea that they go to the lake that it was his fault Dave drowned, we never told you because Ryley did'nt want anyone saying crap like 'Sorry for your loss" Brian added

"Wow" Brite said as the other Morgan's just shook their heads

Lilanie came down and looked at the group "He went to Sleep, I think we should go" The others nodded and started getting up all left except for Stephen and Atiana

Atiana walked him to the door his arm around her shoulders, She looked up at him, he had short brown hair with Green eyes, every girl wanted him as did every girl want Tyler,Brite,Dylon,Brian and Ryley

"Stop starring" Stephen said with a smirk

"But I like your eyes!"

"You have chocolate brown ones, you like chocolate"

"But I like your green eyes better" she said with a pout

"Your crazy"

"It's always nice hearing that, now go" she said as she pushed him out the front door

"But I thought you liked me, so why do I have to go?" he whined

"I like your eyes,not you" she said with a blush

"Uh huh, whatever" he said as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, she stood shocked, they had only shared a few kisses on the cheek but never on the lips, he smirked "Later Babe" he said before going across the street to his house

Atiana closed the door before touching her hand to her lips and walking up to her bedroom

The next day Atiana went down stairs in her red Boy shorts and a white Tank Top Stephen was on the couch with Ryley watching a football game Lilanie was on Ryley's lap Tyler was sprawled on the other couch sleeping, Atiana went to the kitchen and saw that there was no Coffee, so she started making it she jumped when two arms came around her waist she knew it was Stephen when he whispered "You do think Highly of your self don't you Huntzberger?" he kissed the back of her neck and she shivered

"What?" she asked

"Hot Ass Bitch" he replied as he looked down at the boy shorts that said just that, she blushed

"I like em" he added as he walked back into the living room with a bottle of water

She took a mug of coffee and went back up to her room, she called her mom who was at the paper after three rings she picked up

"Gilmore" she answered

"Technically it's Huntzbereger" Atiana said to Rory

"Hello wonderful daughter of Mine" she greeted

"Hey Mom"

"So, what's up?"

"I think I might sorta like Stephen" she said

"Ok, and the problem is?"

"How do I get him to ask me out!" she yelled

"Whoa kid calm down, why don't you ask him out?"

"He's the guy!"

"And?"

"Guys are suppose to ask Girls out, not the other way around" she said

"Atiana, did you know im the one who made the first move with your dad?"

"You're no help mother"

"Yeah well, deal with it"

"Alright, i'll talk to the girls, Bye mom"

"Bye Hun, love you"

"Love you too" Atiana said before she hung up

Her door burst open and Dana,Briely and Jenna walked in and sat on the bed

"Mom's pregnant" Briely said

"Nooooo" Jenna said "They will Totally be crazier than they already are

"This will be hilarious Mate, watching you all running around going crazy like you guys did before, bloody hilarious" Dana said as she laughed the others glared

"Hey did you guys see Lilanie and Ryley on the couch?" Briely asked

"Yeah, they are so cute together" Dana said

"Lilanie told me she liked Ryley but did'nt know if he liked her" Jenna said

"hah, I herd Ry telling Brian that he liked Lilanie" Natasha said from the door way

"They are so Oblivious" Stephen said as he came in and sat on the bed next to Atiana

"Natasha,Briely,Jenna,Dana, Your mum's are calling you" Brite shouted from down stairs

The girls walked out of the room leaving Stephen and Atiana alone

Stephen sat back bringing Atiana on top of him so she was straddling him, she looked at him "What are you-" she started to ask but he kissed her, he started kissing down her neck and her collar bone, she tilted her head to give him better access, he sucked on her neck, leaving his mark, she was flipped over as he kissed her jaw line, she pushed him away and flipped them over so she was on top

"Taking control I see" Stephen whispered before she kissed him, she ran her tongue over his bottom lip before diving in

"Atiana!" Tyler yelled as he came up the stairs

Atiana jumped off of Stephen and Stephen went to sit at her desk

Tyler opened the door and looked at them curiously "Um we where all thinking of going to the Movies, You guys in?" the two nodded and Tyler turned to the door before turning back again and looking at Atiana "Nice Hickey" he said and laughed as he went back down stairs

Atiana turned red and ran over to her mirror and sure enough there was a hickey "I cant believe you left a mark" she said to Stephen as he smirked

"Get changed and get down stairs Hot ass"

she stuck her tongue out at him and got dressed after he left

They all went to the movies and watched John Tucker Must Die (AN:I love that Movie it's Hilarious), the guys whined but still watched it

* * *

**Well, what did ya think? Hope ya liked it, I have a bit of writers block but..**

**Please Review and Thanx for the reviews :)**

**-Paola-**


	5. Beautifuler

Disclaimer:I own nothing except for the story and a few characters

**Ages**

**Tyler H., Brite M., Stephen MC., Jenna Mar.-17**

**Atiana H., Dana M., Dylon MC.,-16**

**Briely MC.-15**

**Ryley H., Lilanie MC., Natasha Mar., Brian Mar.-14**

**H:Huntzberger**

**M:Morgan**

**MC:McRae**

**Mar:Mariano**

**AN: This chapter is basically Stephen/Atiana**

****

**Beautifuler**

The movie was over by 1 am, they called Frank and got into the limo when it arrived

"My God, I can not believe I just watched a movie that had a guy wearing a thong in it" Stephen said

"Hey you guys could've gone and seen another movie" Atiana told him

"Hi, we where about to when you saw that old guy in front of you entering the theater" Stephen argued

"Oh..well I had a good reason he was checking me out!" she yelled

"Oh what so he was a horny old guy?" he asked smirking

"No he was a creepy horny old guy" she shot back (**AN: There is a creepy horny old guy at the transportation center that stares at me and keeps talking to me when I ride the bus)**

Stephen and Tyler rolled their eyes

"Hey when is Lorelei's birthday party?" Dylon asked suddenly

"I think it's sunday" Atiana said

"Nope it's Tomorrow" Ryley corrected

"Tomorrow as in later today?" Atiana asked, Ryley shook his head saying tomorrow as in tomorrow

"Thank God I bought her a present already" Brite said as the others nodded

Atiana suddenly leaned forward "Frank?" she asked

"Yes Miss.Atiana?" he said looking in the rear view mirror

"Can we drop by Dairy Queen first, please?" she asked as the other girls nodded

"As you wish" Frank said turning left

"Thanks Frank, I'll buy you a sundae"

she leaned back "How can you possibly be hungry?" Stephen asked

She shrugged "Good Genes equals endless pit" he rolled his eyes and looked around the room before his eyes landed on Lilanie and Ryley

Lilanie's head was dropped on Ryley's shoulder and Ryley had his arm around her, looking outside

"So Ryley, what exactly are your intentions with My sister?" Stephen said trying not to laugh

Ryley and Lilanie looked up quickly before both shouting "WHAT?"

"Yeah Ryley, you little player you" Tyler said keeping a straight face

Lilanie hit both Tyler and Stephen upside their heads "we are friends, nothing more, nothing less" Ryley's eyes flashed what looked like sadness but he quickly recovered

"Yeah, we're just friends" Ryley said

"Ummhmm keep telling your selves that" Tyler said as the limo stopped, The Girls all got out and the guys stayed in the limo

"Seriously Ryley, no beating around the bush" Stephen said

"I like her k, are we done?"

"For now" Stephen told him

"Now Stephen, how about you and my sister?" Ryley asked

Stephen was about to answer when the door opened revealing the girls with their Ice Cream

the all climbed in and Frank started to drive again

"So when school starts, I was gonna try out for baseball again but I was kinda thinking football this year or Basketball" Stephen said

"Yeah me too" Tyler said

"Im sticking with Football mates" Brite said

"Basketball for us" Brian said talking about Ryley too

"Staying with baseball" Dylon said

The guys started talking about the sports as the girls rolled their eyes and looked at each other before taking a spoonful of Ice Cream and shoving it into each guys' mouth

They looked at the girls who where innocently eating their ice cream before swallowing, they all leaned back and stopped talking about sports before they where thrown out of the car

Atiana put the hoddie up on her sweater and leaned her head on Stephen's shoulder before eating her ice cream

"Atiana is that a hickey?" Dana said laughing

"No it's not" Atiana said trying to cover it up

"Oh my god, who's the guy?" Jenna asked already knowing it was Stephen but wanting to mess around with him, the other girls caught on Quickly

"Bet you it was Greg" Dana said

"No way the guy who asked you out the other day, Larry or something" Natasha said

"Nuh uh Martin, definitely Martin" Lilanie said as Stephen's face got even more red

"Nah her ex- jerry" Briely said "He did give her one last time"

"OH MY GOD, JUST LEAVE HER ALONE" Stephen yelled as the Limo stopped in front of the Huntzberger mansion, he got out and the guys followed, the girl burst out laughing

"You guys are evil" Atiana said getting out of the limo the others followed

They sat down on the floor when the guys sat on the couch, Logan came in

"Hey guys, what's up" he said kissing the top of Atiana's head

"Nothing much Daddy, just came back from the movies"

"Nothing illegal?" he asked

"Nope"

"Good" he said as he went upstairs

"Hey, did you see Jerry the other day at the mall?" Dana asked

"Oh My god he was Caliente" Jenna said

"Hell yeah, he changed a lot, the lord is good" Atiana said

"Very" Jenna said

"Cant believe he changed that much though" Briely said as Natasha and Lilanie nodded

"Now he's hotter than Hell" Atiana said as they laughed

"Are all of you staying over?" Rory asked from the stairs, they all nodded and Rory went back upstairs

Everyone went to bed a few minutes later, Atiana decided to Pay a visit to Stephen and went quietly to his room, he was at his desk reading something when she came over and kissed the back of his neck and brought her hands around his neck

He got up and detached himself from her and sat on the bed "Hey" he said

"Hey" she went over to the bed and sat down next to him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking how hard it would be"

"What would be hard?"

"Trying to keep guys away from you" he said smiling

"But im not your girlfriend so you don't have to"

"So you just make out with guys"

"Ahh but you're not just a guy" she said smirking

"Then what am I?"

"Don't know you tell me"

he planted a kiss on her lips, the kiss soon became heated as his tongue dived in, they where now lying horizontally on the bed with him on top of her, she had both arms around his neck

His left hand was running along her side as his right supported him, he rolled off of her

"We should stop" he said

"What, why?" she said propping herself on her elbows

"Um well lets see, if we continue, this will go further and I know your a virgin" he told her shooting a sideways glance

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow, im going to bed" She said as she stood up and went to her room

Stephen took a deep breath before turning over and going to sleep

The next morning Atiana came in to the kitchen to see her grandmother sitting at the table with her mom

"Hey Grandma" she greeted giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Aww where's the love" Lorelei said noticing that there was something wrong with her granddaughter

"Gone I suppose"

"Hey babe, what's up?" Rory asked

"Nothing, just feeling crappy, Grandma, why are you up at 8 on a Friday when you don't have to work?" Atiana asked as she sat down next to Lorelei

"Well, Chris woke me up, at six and then when I was about to go back to bed Rory called and told me Logan woke her up when he was leaving and I was'nt sleepy anymore, and neither was she so I came over and we where just talking and bam she drops the bomb, 'Mom Im pregnant'" Lorelei said in one breath

"Hello lovely ladies" Stephen said as he came in and took Rory's coffee "Rory, you should'nt be drinking coffee"

"Mean, Stephen!" Rory said as he drained the coffee, as Stephanie Walked in and sat next to Rory, while laying her head on the table

"Hey Steph" Rory said

"Hey"

"Woken up by a husband too?" Lorelei asked

"You'd think being pregnant meant sleep in" Steph said as Rory nodded "Stephen get me apple juice" Steph told her son

"Morning to you too mom" he said as he got the juice and handed it to her

"Your dad's mean" she said

Atiana stood up and went and got a cup of coffee, Stephen swung an arm around her shoulders, she glared at him before shrugging it off and going up to her room

Rory,Steph and Lorelei watched this surprised, Atiana and Stephen where always a little closer to each other than they where with the others

"Wow Stephen, what the hell did you do, to make her mad at you?" Steph asked

"Yeah, did you two get into a fight?" Rory asked

"What about?" Lorelei asked

"Who got into a fight?" Jada asked as she sat down at the table

"Jess woke you up?" Rory asked

"Yup, so who's fighting?" Jada asked

"Stephen and Atiana" Lorelei said

"Finn woke me up, wait Stephen and Atiana are fighting?" Joanna asked also coming into the kitchen and sitting down

"Yup, now big boy explain why my daughter is angry or mad or whatever" Rory told Stephen

"I don't know why she's mad at me"

They all raised their eyebrows at him and he shrugged and went upstairs

Stephen was about to go into his room, when he decided to go to Atiana's room across the hall, he opened the door and saw Atiana lying on her bed with a light pink tank top and low-rise jeans with her eyes closed as she listened to her I pod

He lied down on the bed next to her and draped one arm over her exposed waist and flat stomach, he kissed her shoulder "Babe, what's a'matter?" he asked

She knew it was him when he came in, she opened one Eye and sighed she closed her eye again and rolled on her side

He put his index finger through a belt loop as his thumb drew small circles on the side of her waist "Why are you mad at me?" he whispered

"Im not mad at you" she said unbelievingly

"Yeah, then why are you being like this?" he asked, sat up and stared at him, as she put the i pod down

"Why don't you like me?" she asked

"Hi, where you any other girl, mad at me, I would'nt even care of course I like you" he said

"Yet you sleep with every other girl, but not with me, what am I like not pretty enough, or experienced enough, or-" she started as a tear rolled down her cheek

"Atiana" he interrupted

"What is it do you like consider me a sister, am I not good enough, just why?" she asked, more tears falling

"Shh Baby listen" he told her wiping away the tears on her cheeks, he took her by the hand and sat her on his lap "You'e better than all of those girls, I don't care if you're experienced or not, it's just, you're special" he said "You're not pretty you're beautiful, and way more beautifuler than anybody" he whispered

"But why?"

"Because, if we do have sex, you might regret it, because I know most girls want to be in love or save them selves for marriage"

"But-"

"No but's"

"Fine"

"You ok?" he asked after a minute

"Yeah" she assured "Beautifuler's not a word" she whispered

"Way to ruin the moment"

she shrugged, "sorry for the mini-breakdown"

He shrugged

"Hey, babe?" he asked

"Hmm?"

"How bout we umm maybe try, dating?" he asked shyly

Her head shot up from it's place on his shoulder "what?"

"Dating, I have'nt had a Girlfriend in a while, but Can we try?" he pleaded

"I don't know, I mean, what about, Tyler and the others, I mean Tyler, laughs about the hickey but if he finds out that we go out, he will flip"

"We won't tell them, till we're ready, please" he said

"Are you sure, you can handle it?" she said with a smirk

"I think so"

"K then, let's do it, but I have got to tell, mom"

"Fine, but you do know, that my Mom will find out" he said

"Then we will tell both of them and no one else"

he nodded

He left her room a few minutes later, she decided she would tell her mom and Steph later around noon

Hope, ya liked it, Review please :)

-Pao-


	6. Oh Shit

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the story and the kids, well teens in it :)

Thanx 4 the reviews :)

**Ages**

**Tyler H., Brite M., Stephen MC., Jenna Mar.-17**

**Atiana H., Dana M., Dylon MC.,-16**

**Briely MC.-15**

**Ryley H., Lilanie MC., Natasha Mar., Brian Mar.-14**

**H:Huntzberger**

**M:Morgan**

**MC:McRae**

**Mar:Mariano**

**------------------------------------------------------------- STUPID LINE AIN'T WORKING-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Atiana went down stairs at noon, after falling asleep, she went into the living room to see Stephen,Tyler and Brite playing video games,Ryley and Brian reading a book,Natasha, Lilanie and Briely talking to Lorelei and Dana and Dylon listening to their I pods, and Jenna had apparently gone home, she shook her head as she headed into the kitchen, ready to talk to Steph and Rory

She walked in and saw her Mom and Steph looking for something, and messing up the kitchen in the process

"Mom?...Steph?" she said casiously

"Yup?" the asked together, while opening cabinets and cup boards

"What are you two looking for?"

"My engagement ring" Steph said

"OOOK, What happened to it?"

"I don't know, I looked for it at our house and I can't find, I looked everywhere, kitchen, kids bedrooms, broom closets and if I don't find it, Colin is going to kill me if it's not in this house" Steph said

Atiana went over to Steph and reached into her jean pocket, pulling out her engagement ring and handing it to her

"Bless you" Steph said as she put it on

"You always do that though" Atiana said as she sat down her mom and Steph following "I need to tell you guys something"

Rory and Steph looked at each other before looking back at Atiana

"Please don't tell me your pregnant"Rory said

"No not pregnant"

"Engaged?" Steph asked

"No-"

"Oh My God, your married" both mothers cried

"No- nuh uh, let me finish" she said as Both moms where about to say something

"Stephen and I are a couple"

"What?" Steph asked

"No way" Rory said

Yes way" Atiana said

"No way" Steph said

"Yes way" Atiana repeated

"No way" Steph and Rory said looking at each other, before jumping up and down in their seats

"My God, I've been waiting for Stephen and Atiana to happen since he was in 6th and Atiana in 5th" Rory said to Steph

"Oh My God, me too"Steph said

"So, you guys are cool with it?" Atiana asked

"Why wouldn't we be?" Steph asked

"I don't know" Atiana said shrugging

"Oh my god, when mom finds out-" Rory started

"No, she cant" Atiana said

"What, why?"

"Cause, we're keeping it on the D.L., and no one except for you two, will know, cause Dad and Colin will flip, cause of Stephen's rep. with most girls and Tyler will too and then Ryley will play his little brother turning big role and it'll be like everyone's against Stephen" Atiana said in one breath

"K babe calm down" Stephen, who had just come into the kitchen said as he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips and walked to the fridge

"Awwww" Rory and Steph said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later on **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 1 in the afternoon and the teens where bored out of their minds, Steph,Rory,Lorelei,Joanna and Jada went to the mall, leaving the teens to tend to themselves

"Mates, I'm Bloody bored" Brite whined, the others nodded

"Hey, lets go to New Jersey" Dana said and everyone looked at her

"Why?" Lilanie asked and the others nodded

"Hello, Six Flags!" Dana yelled

"You know that Idea doesn't sound half-bad"Tyler said as the others nodded

"But our mom's, took Frank" Atiana said

"We can always call the McRae driver, dad takes his car" Dylon said

"K then, lets call our parents and ask them if we can" Tyler said as The older teens of each family took out their cell phones and called their parents

After a couple of Min. Jenna spoke up "Mom and dad said its ok"

Stephen spoke next "Ok with mom and Dad"

"Ours too" Tyler said

"Mum and Dad said it was ok" Brite said

"Ok then, I'll call Donald" Dylon said, Taking Stephen's phone

"Hey, what happened to yours?" Stephen asked

"Got thrown in the lake" Dylon said dialing the number to the car service

"How?" Dana asked

Dylon smirked "Wouldn't you like to know" he said and winked, then started speaking to the person on the other line

"Eww, I so didn't have to know that" Lilanie said scrunching up her nose

"Ok" Dylon said as he snapped the phone shut "He'll be here in like 20 minutes so go get the bathing suits and crap" He finished

About 4 hours later, it was 5 p.m. they had been there for 2 hours

Stephen and Atiana where in a line for Kingda Ka, the tallest and fastest roller coaster on earth, the others where behind them

Each of the guys had both arms around one of the girls, keeping them from running out of the line

"Stephen, im not going on that thing!" Atiana told him

"Yes you are" he told her as the line moved

"C'mon Stephen please!" Atiana pleaded

"Awww Baby don't worry I'll be sitting right next to you" he said smirking, as the line moved and they where next when the ride for the people seated was over

"I hope you know, that your hand will be hurting because of the hold I will have on it" Atiana said looking up at Him

"Umhmm oh look, they are about to start the ride" he said pointing to the people seated

Atiana saw how fast it got and how high it was "You are so dead, if you make me do this" she said to him following the Ride with her eyes

Stephen rolled his eyes

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AT THE HUNTZBERGER MANSION**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Can you believe her!" Rory yelled slamming the front door

"Babe, calm down" Lorelei said taking a seat on the couch with the rest of the mothers

"Uh hi, did you hear what she asked me?"

"Ror, you gotta calm down" Joanna said

"Jo, imagine someone asking if you cheated on your husband and just got pregnant so he wouldn't leave you, then when you tell her you didn't she ignores you, like your a whale!" Rory said crying

"Im sorry, don't cry, why are you crying?" Joanna said hugging Rory

"im sorry, its the hormones" Rory said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WITH THE DAD'S AT LOGAN'S OFFICE, IN THE GAZETTE**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Finn, I swear if you say, that Atiana and Stephen will hook up one more time, you will die a slow and Painful death" Logan said glaring at one of his best friends

"C'mon Logan, we all now they have a thing for each other" Jess said leaning against his chair

"I know, I know, God I've known since, she was in 5th and he in 6th, It's just hard, knowing that your baby girl isn't really a baby anymore" Logan said

"Well, Hey man, at least it's Stephen" Colin said

"Colin, I love Stephen to death but do you know your son's rep.?" Logan asked

"Ok Ok, I know, he does casual, but I can tell he really likes her" Colin said

"I know, but if he hurts her Colin-" he started

"You and Jess can kick his ass" Colin told him Nodding

"Wait, Mate, why Jess?" Finn asked

"Im her godfather" Jess said

"Really, I thought I was" Finn said tilting his head to the side

"Noooo, your Tyler's, and Colin's Ryley's" Logan told him shaking his head and laughing

--------------------------------------------------------------

**SIX FLAGS**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh My God, Stephen, please don't make me" Atiana pleaded stalling to get on the Roller Coaster

"Atiana sit" Stephen told her

She did so, she looked back and saw that everyone else seamed calm now except for Lilanie who was clutching to Ryley, a few minutes went by and suddenly the ride started, Atiana had her head in Stephen's chest

Suddenly her head was jerked up as the car they where in went down, as fast as it could, she could here the screams of her girlfriends behind her and the guys laughing at them, she clutched Stephen's hand as they went back up, sideways,under and over all the while screaming, the last hill was up ahead and it stopped a moment when it got to the top, Atiana and the other girls sighed in relief but then they where jerked forward when the roller coaster moved faster than last time, before coming to a complete stop.

The girls scrambled out of the roller coaster and tried to catch their breath

They all decided to go to the water park and spent their afternoon there

at around 8 when the teens where outside waiting for Donald to arrive, Atiana's phone started ringing

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe" Rory said from the other line

"Hey mom, um we're waiting for Donald but he's not here yet"

"Yeah, you see, Donald can't make it, he had a family emergency and when we tried calling the limo service they had all the drivers booked"

"Are you serious?" Atiana asked

"Yeah"

"So, what are we suppose to do now?"

"Well, we where just discussing that, maybe you guys should stay at the Trump hotel in Atlantic city till Monday" Rory said

"But, how bout Grandma's party Saturday?" Atiana asked

"She just called and told us that she isn't having a party tomorrow, her and dad are going to Europe, to be alone" Rory said

"Ewwww" Atiana said

"I know, but anyways, it's ok with us if you want to stay there for two more days"

"Hold on, let me ask them" Atiana said turning to the group, and explained what her mom had told her, everyone said that it would be cool

"K mom, I guess we'll see you guys on Monday" Atiana said "Wait, how are we suppose to get to Atlantic city?"

" Take a bus,Ok, Frank will pick you guys up around 8 on monday morning"

"K mom, love you, wait a bus?"

"Love you too, bye hun" they hung up

"So, she said take the bus, and the only bus stations I've heard of are the ones in Mount Laurel and Camden (AN:YAY! i live in Camden, im not from Camden, but I live there..I miss New York, anyways)

They decided to take 3 taxi's, 4 of them in each to the bus station, in mount Laurel, and bought tickets to Atlantic City, the bus to Atlantic city arrived in 20 minutes

------------------------------------------------------

A little Later

-------------------------------------------------------

Atiana was sitting next to Jenna "Hey Jen?" she said

"What's up?"

"How long have I liked Stephen?"

"Um, I think it was when you where in first grade he was in 2nd, we where all at his house, it was after you two decided not to be enemies" Jenna said

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey,Huntzberger" a 7 year old Stephen said to Atiana_

_Atiana sighed "What do you want McRae?" She asked sitting down on the bench outside the Mariano Household_

_"I want to call a tuse" he said sitting down across from her_

_"It's a truce McRae, and why?" she said drinking out of her juice box_

_"Cause, mommy and Rory said we used to be really close, when we where baby's and that we should consider being friends"_

_"That doesn't make sense" Atiana said _

_"Yes it does"_

_"Nuh uh" Atiana started_

_"Yuh hu"_

_"Nuh Uh"_

_"Yuh hu_

_"Nuh Uh" Atiana said_

_"Nuh Uh" Stephen said smirking_

_"Yuh hu" Atiana said holding her head up high "HEY! That wasn't fair"_

_Stephen rolled his eyes "I'll give you a ice cream bar if you decide to be my friend" he said_

_She looked at him closely "Chocolate covered?" she asked_

_"And Crunchy" he added_

_She smiled and took his hand leading him to the kitchen "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" she said taking the ice cream bar from him and licking it, but then it was snatched away by Tyler_

_"HEY! that was mine" she said as he walked away_

_Stephen looked at his and then at Atiana before saying "You wanna share mine?", she nodded before taking his hand again and waking outside to be with their friends_

_**End flashback**_

"Yo Huntzberger, get your head out of the gutter" Jenna said waving her hand in front of Atiana's face

"Oh sorry, flashback"

"You know, you have been acting different since this morning, and Stephen has been different too, did you guys do it" she asked

"Noooo!" she whispered

"Then what?"

"K promise you wont tell anyone?" Atiana asked

"Promise" Jenna said

"K well, me and Stephen are together" she said smiling

"No way, like together together?"

"Yes, together together" Atiana said

"who's together?" Tyler said from behind them

_Oh Shit _was what Atiana was thinking

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**STUPID LINE AIN'T WORKING---------------------------------------------------------**

**K here's next chapter, I will update the other storys, and please please review for this chapter :)**

**-Pao-**


	7. Painfully good freak out

Disclaimer: I only own this story and a few others, plus the teens in the story...wish I owned Matt though...so sad..

**Ages**

**Tyler H., Brite M., Stephen Mc., Jenna Mar.-17**

**Atiana H., Dana M., Dylon Mc.-16**

**Briely Mc.-15**

**Ryley H., Lilanie Mc., Natasha Mar., Brian Mar.-14**

**H:Huntzberger**

**M:Morgan**

**Mc:McRae**

**Mar:Mariano**

* * *

_'Think..Think..dammit..your a Gilmore and a Huntzberger Think!' _"Um that guy that plays Big bird and the one that does Elmo are together" Atiana said, then mentally smacked herself, because of how stupid that just sounded, she could see Stephen trying not to laugh out of the corner of her eye

"Big Bird and Elmo?" Tyler asked raising an eyebrow

"Ye-yeah, I mean that's what I heard"

"But that guy that plays big bird has a wife" Tyler said, still not believing her

"Yeah, well I've seen that dude that plays Elmo, and he can turn any straight guy, gay" Jenna said

"Not this straight guy" Tyler told her pointing at himself

"Hey ya never know" Atiana told him

"Why don't you just tell me who's to-" Tyler was cut off by Jenna pressing her lips to his

All eyes on the bus where on them

Atiana's fell open as they took the kiss to a whole new level

Brite stood up from his seat next to Tyler and looked at the scene before murmuring To himself "Oh thank god, I don't think I could've taken the damn bastard talking about her for another bloody second" and he fell back into his seat

After few minutes Jenna broke the kiss and sat back down next to Atiana, who was still shocked

Atiana leaned over "How long have you been waiting to do that?"

"Hey I was helping you out!" Jenna whispered

"Helping me out is sooo different from making out with my brother...so spill, how long?"

"Since grade school" Jenna said and buried her face in her hands

Atiana shook her head and smiled

---

They had been sitting in the damn bus for about an hour before the driver announced that they had arrived at Atlantic city

When they climbed out, they started walking around, looking around the city, before going to check in at the hotel

Tyler went to check them in, and came back with six room keys

"Ok we got six rooms meaning two in each room, now all we have to decide is which two in the rooms"

"I'm with Atiana" Stephen said and Tyler copiously gave him a key

"I'm with this lovely Sheila" Brite said taking Briely's hand

Natasha and Lilanie got a room as did Ryan and Brian

Dylon and Dana got a room

Now leaving Jenna and Tyler to a room

----

"This is certainly awkward" Jenna muttered as they took the elevator

"Listen, um...about the kiss..." Jenna started

"Yeah, what was that about?" Tyler said picking up her knapsack and putting on his book bag and getting into the elevator with her

"Um...oh screw it, truth is I've been wanting to do it since we were in grade school" Jenna confessed and looked down at her feet

Tyler tilted his head so that he was looking at her, the girl he was in love with since elementary, the girl who had just told him that she liked him since middle school

Jenna looked up when Tyler intertwined their fingers together, he was smiling down at her, and she blushed

They both walked out of the elevator and went to their room

* * *

**Atiana&Stephen's room, across the hall**

* * *

Stephen was pacing in front of the bathroom, waiting for Atiana to come out of the shower, cause he really had to pee!

finally he just opened the door and rushed inside, but stopped dead in his tracks, The shower curtain was apparently transparent...

Atiana was standing under the hot spray when she someone's eyes on her, she looked at the door and found Stephen staring at her

_'Can he see me?, she mentally slapped herself, no duh smart ass if you can see him them obviously he can see you...wait I'm naked so...oh my god'_

She screamed "What are you doing! get out!" she yelled as she desperately tried to cover herself up,

Stephen snapped out of it, "I..I needed to pee" he stuttered

"Then pee!" she screamed, still trying to cover herself up

"You know what, I'll just go across the...yeah" he said walking out and closing the door

Atiana let go of the curtain, and turned the water off before getting out of the shower and wrapping it around her and walking out of the bathroom

Seeing that Stephen wasn't in the bedroom, she picked up her cell phone, but seeing that it had no charge, she picked up Stephen's phone and dialed a familiar number

"Hey Stephie!" her mother answered, with Stephen's nickname, which he hated

"It's not Stephen"

"Oh hey, hun, why are you on Stephen's phone?"

"Mine has no charge"

"Oh ok so what's up?" Rory asked

"Stephen saw me naked" Atiana blurted out, she heard something break

"What?" her mom asked

"I was in the shower, and he burst in through the door, and the curtains are transparent, so he saw me naked"

there was a long pause before Rory burst into laughter

"Mother it is not funny"

"I'm sorry" she said clearly not, "Ok Ok, did you ask why he was in there?"

"He said he had to pee"

Rory cracked up, "Oh my god, your life should be a comic book"

"Mom, your drifting...Oh I'll talk to ya later, I hear Stephen" she said, before hanging up just in time for Stephen to come into the room with a bag from...McDonalds?

"How did you get McDonalds?" she asked

"Brite went to go get it, apparently there is only 'old people food' in this hotel" Stephen said setting the food on the side table and lying down on the bed and putting an arm over his eyes

She lied down next to him, still holding his phone, she flipped it open and went into his pictures

He had some of the group together, some conceited ones of him, many of her and one, that she absolutely loved, it was one of him, he was wearing his Yankees cap and hoodie, and looked like he was saying 'Uh Oh, the hoodie was black and she thought he looked hot. (AN: Think about it every guy looks good in hooded articles of clothing..and they know it..and if they let you wear it they absolutely love you...that or you look freaking cold... K back to the story)

"Wha'cha doing?" Stephen asked, making her jump up and let go of her hold on the towel

"STEPHEN!, don't look!" she said smacking him and covering herself

"Why not, you look great" he whispered kissing her shoulder, making her shiver

"Stop" she said, is face was a mere inch away from hers

He licked his lips before they crashed down against hers, their tongues dueling, she was laid down and snacked her arms around his neck, letting the towel go completely

Stephen started to kiss down her neck and she arched up into him and grinded against him, he put his hand against her hip and continued his journey down before stopping suddenly and getting off of her

"We can't do this" Stephen said

Atiana propped herself up "Why?"

"Because, of what I told you"

"Stephen...I want to...I'm ready" she said

"No your not" Stephen said looking at her...she looked beautiful

Atiana stood up and smiled up at him as she touched his cheek

"Stephen...I'm ready, I am, I want to experience this special moment with you, please believe me"

He looked down at her, "But, your first time, needs to be special, and with someone you love"

"who says I don't love you, plus with you everything is special" she whispered as she brought his lips down to hers, he broke away again

"Really?" he asked

"Really"

His lips touched hers, then e trailed them down to her stomach and back up again...

A few hours later, Atiana woke up and saw it was one a.m. as she tried to get up to use the bathroom, Stephen's arm tightened around her waist. She looked over to his side of the bed

He looked so innocent and cute...that's when realization hit her

She quickly got up and went to the bathroom, the bed sheet still around her, she locked the door and started breathing rapidly and pacing..."Oh My God, Oh my god, oh my god"

"I just had sex, it was painful...and great...but oh my god, I'm not a fucking virgin anymore...nothing to do about that now...I'm glad it was him though, ok I'm freaking out" after she calmed down a bit, she went back to bed and back to sleep, wondering how tomorrow would be...

* * *

AN: Well thats the next chapter, hope ya liked it and thanks for all of the Reviews

please press the pretty little button and tell me how I did :)

Paola


	8. Gay Bird!

* * *

Disclaimer: Ok, i don't own anything but this story and a fair few characters...you all should know that :)

* * *

**Ages**

**Tyler H., Brite M., Stephen Mc., Jenna Mar.-17**

**Atiana H., Dana M., Dylon Mc.-16**

**Briely Mc.-15**

**Ryley H., Lilanie Mc., Natasha Mar., Brian Mar.-14**

**H:Huntzberger**

**M:Morgan**

**Mc:McRae**

**Mar:Mariano**

* * *

**GAY BIRD!**

Atiana woke up for the second time and looked over at the clock, it was 7:00 in the morning and Stephen was still sleeping next to her, his arm tightly wrapped around her, she was about to get up when Stephen moved closer to her and whispered

"Morning Beautiful"

she smiled "Good morning" she responded, as he leaned over her and gave her a kiss

"Feeling okay?" he asked, lying back down

she bit her bottom lip and smiled "Yeah...you?"

he chuckled a bit "Im great" he said and grinned at her

She blushed and started to get up

"Where are you going?" Stephen asked trying to pull her back down but she resisted

"Im going to take a shower" she said picking up her towel from last night and wrapping herself with it as she walked to the bathroom

she turned around when she got to the door of the bathroom and smiled a wiked smile "Care to join?" she asked boldly while she was thinking _"what the hell am I doing?"_

then she turned and walked in, leaving a shocked Stephen looking after her, he was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw her hand sticking out of the bathroom and drooping her towel to the floor he looked up at the ceiling before getting up and going inside the bathroom and locked the door, oh how good this shower will be...

Atiana left the room to meet up with Jenna and Dana for breakfast

when she got to the table the girls were at and sat down across from them

"Hey girls" Atiana said

"Hey Atia" both girls chorused

Dana smiled widely "So how've you been walking lately?"

Atiana distracted said casually "Oh I've been walking good- wait what?" she asked realizing the question

"Well mate you've been walking slightly funny" Dana said

"I have not"

"Yes you have...like you've had something...or someone...or someone's something between your legs!" Dana whispered

"Im not walking funny!" Atiana retorted

"Hun remember that my father is Finnagen Morgan meaning the mate that so i've heard was sex crazed at the young age of 15?" Dana said with a slightly disgusted face

Atiana's face was red "Oh my god...just...just promise you wont say anything" she said as she lay her head on her arms

Dana and Jenna's mouth's fell, before Jenna spoke up

"Atiana..we...we were just kidding...but are you serious you slept with Stephen?" Jenna whispered

Atiana's head shot up "You mean...you could'nt tell?" both girls shook their heads

"Oh my god!" Atiana cried as she hit her head repeatedly with the menu

Jenna got up and crouched down next to her best friend as Dana did the same and both hugged her

"Don't worry hun we're not gonna tell anybody" Jenna said

"Yeah I mean im still bloody struck with the fact that you and Stephen are together, no way im going to tell anybody" Dana said

"Thanks Guys"

"No problem" they responded

The rest of breakfast went by fast, it consisted of details about Atiana and Stephen's night, their new relationship and Jenna's budding relationship with Tyler

"Now we just have to find someone for you Dana" Atiana said after she had finished her pancakes and eggs

"Im getting tired of boys" she said and looked up quickly not really meaning it the way that it sounded "No... I don't mean it like that I meant that-"

Atiana and Jenna started laughing

"I meant that they're all so confusing, I swear" Dana said

The other two just laughed even harder

"Dana we got it the first time, besides if you went that way we would totally except it, don't worry" Jenna said as Atiana nodded

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing

"Hey what's so funny?" Stephen asked as he pulled a chair up in between Jenna and Atiana

"Nothing" Jenna said once she stopped laughing Dana and Atiana stopped also

"So mate are'nt you gonna kiss your girlfriend?" Dana asked

Stephen chocked on Atiana's coffee which he was taking a sip out of at the moment, Jenna thumped his back a couple of times as he started breathing normally

"W..what?" he asked

"Yeah we know what you two where up to last night" Jenna said and winked at him

"What who was up to last night?" Tyler asked

"Big bird and Elmo!...uhh... hunny... it was all over the news this morning, they where caught um making out in front of uh... uh Disney World"

Tyler looked confused "But you were'nt watching TV this morning and Big Bird and Elmo are'nt from Dis-" he was interupted by Jenna's lips on his once again

"Ok I soooooo don't need to see this...ewwww now theu're using tongue, ok guys break it off! c'mon-" Atiana was interupted by Stephen as he held a finger up to his leps telling her to hold on

"Hey Tyler!!!! Big birds right behind you!" Stephen yelled

Tyler broke away from the kiss "AHHHH GAY BIRD Hold me!" he said as he jumped on Stephen

Stephen raised an Eyebrow at him before dropping him on the floor while Jenna, Dana and Atiana cracked up

* * *

**A/N: IM BAAAAAACK...YEAH I KNOW FREAKY :) HOW ARE YOU LOVELY PEOPLE I FINALLY GOT THE 8TH CHAPTER UP, REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**-Paola**


	9. Mary

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore girls, would I be writing this on Fanfiction, I own the story and the teens and Joanna and Jada.**

**Ages**

**Tyler H., Brite M., Stephen MC., Jenna Mar.-17**

**Atiana H., Dana M., Dylon MC.,-16**

**Briely MC.-15**

**Ryley H., Lilanie MC., Natasha Mar., Brian Mar.-14**

**H:Huntzberger**

**M:Morgan**

**MC:McRae**

**Mar:Mariano**

* * *

After the little breakfast incident the girls all went shopping while the guys sat their lazy asses down and at Stephen and Atiana's hotel room and watched T.V.

After a few hours of shopping the girls decided that they should go back to the hotel. As they walked in Lilanie started to speak

"So, Natasha, Ryley, Brian and I where thinking about going to the Ripley's museum at around seven-ish. what are you guys doing?"

The older girls looked at each other

"I actually wanted to check out this new club" Briely told them "The only problem is, I don't know how we're going to get in because it's a 18 and over club, which sucks" she told them

"Well...you know, Tyler, Brite and Stephen have fake ID's-" Atiana said but got cut off by Dana

"How did they-"

"Don't ask me" Atiana said holding her hands up "I don't know how they got them or where they got them from, though I do think dad had something to do with it, anyway what i'm saying is that they could probably get in and you know bribe the door man into getting us in" Atiana explained

"Yeah, true...or you can just wear skimpy outfits and look hot" Natasha said jokingly

Jenna pushed the button to call the elevator down before looking at her sister "Natasha Mariano!" she exclaimed and broke out into a smile "You, are definitely my sister!"

"I was joking" Natasha said as she laughed

"It's still a good idea" Jenna said as they got into the elevator

As the doors where about to close a hand stopped them from doing so before a guy (who was about 16 and absolutely gorgeous blonde hair blue eyed and looked like a god) came into the elevator.

"Geez, I was trying to tell you guys to wait, apparently girl talk is more important than having a hot guy calling out to 6 beautiful girls" the guy told them as he pressed level 4

"Do we, know you?" Atiana asked

"No, it still shouldn't stop you from waiting for a hot guy"

Briely looked him up and down before turning away and saying "I've seen hotter"

He turned around to Briely "You wound me" he told her as he put a hand over his heart

"You're so full of yourself"

"You think you know me"

"I know enough to tell your one of those fucking guys that think they're the best of the best, think you're soooooo good in bed just cause your blonde" a few hey's where heard from around the elevator "No offense" she said quickly to the girls

"Whatever" he said as the elevator doors opened to the 4th floor, he turned around "I'll see you later" then he turned to Briely and nodded toward her "Mary" then he walked away

Briely turned to the girls when the doors closed "Did...did he just call me Mary, like as in virgin Mary?"

Lilanie nodded "apparently, you act like a virgin"

"So what if I acted like a slut?"

"Probably would've added a Magdalene to it" Natasha said

Everyone turned to them

"What?" they asked in unison

"How do you know this?" Dana asked

"We aren't stupid, or deaf, we hear stuff" Lilanie told her

"Yeah, that and Ryley calls her Mary all the time, form of endearment, apparently" Natasha told them and Lilanie blushed

Atiana turned to Lilanie "Next time he calls you that, call him Joseph"

"I have" Lilanie told her and she smiled

The elevator door's opened revealing the 6th floor and they piled out and stopped at Atiana's door so she could open it. But stopped, as they heard Stephen yell

"What the hell, just get it off!, or out or whatever just let me have my pants back!, Tyler you are sooooo paying for this"

Atiana looked at the others who looked extremely confused, she pushed the door open and all conversation stopped. Atiana and the girls looked at the scene before stating to laugh hysterically

Stephen and Brite where somehow joined by their um, Zippers of their jeans and Stephen was desperately trying to get his zipper unhooked from Brite's who was doing the same making it even harder for it to get unhooked.

"It's not funny" Stephen told them as the other 4 guys laughed

"How...the hell...did you get...your self in this situation" Atiana asked before laughing again

"Your dear brother pushed me and Brite was turning around at that point so we ran into each other" Stephen said before his hand kind of slipped from the tugging he was doing on the pant zipper and hit Brite in a particularly sensitive area, resulting in Brite crying out in pain and moving a bit forward as he grabbed his particularly sensitive area all the while hitting Stephen on the chest with his head before Brite punched him in his...ehem particularly...sensitive area.

Both fell side ways on the floor, making the zippers unhook, and rolled around on the floor in pain.

"Damn, Brite...I didn't do it on purpose!" Stephen said in a squeaky voice which was slightly muffled by the carpet

"You hit me harder than I hit you!" Brite cried in a equally squeaky voice

"I can't have children!" Stephen yelled

"Join the club, mate" Brite told him

Atiana and Dana went to help Brite up as Jenna and Dylan helped Stephen into the couch.

"Well the good part is, your zippers are unhooked" Brian spoke up from his spot on the floor

"Oh yeah, and it was such a great experience getting it to unhook" Stephen said still in pain

**

* * *

**

**LATER **

* * *

Stephen was lying on the bed and it was almost time for them to go to the club. The guys had agreed into helping Atiana, Jenna, Briely, Dana and Dylan in the club.

Atiana came in and jumped on Stephen, knocking all the breath out of him.

"Dear god, woman!"

"Are you saying i'm fat?"

"No, but you do have a big ass" he told her as he grabbed it making her jump slightly

"I thought you liked my butt"

"Oh, I do baby" he told her and leaned up to kiss her

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Stephen groaned before picking her up and off him and getting off

Twenty minutes later Stephen, Atiana, Jenna, Tyler, Brite, Dylan, Briely, and Dana where in front of the doorman and trying to bribe him into letting them all in.

"Fine, Fine whatever, but she" he said pointing at Briely "Looks way too young to be in here" he said

"Aww, c'mon Art, she's about my age, let her in, I'll keep an eye on her" a voice from behind Briely told the door man

Art sighed before saying "Alright, alright, 5 bucks each, and Joey, tell your father that I let you in again and I'll castrate you" the door man told the voice behind Briely as they all paid up and went through the door

Briely turned and said than you to the guy that had gotten her in, only to regret it instantly

"You're welcome, Mary" he said with a wink and walked away with a smirk

* * *

**AN: K so her si the next chapter, please press the little pretty button and review, tell me if it's good, or not :)**

**-Paola-**


	10. The Deflowering Of A Huntzberger

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE STORY AND CHARACTERS THAT YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE, LOVE TO OWN RYLEY HE'S A SWEETHEART (LOL)**

**AGES:**

**Tyler H., Brite M., Stephen Mc., Jenna Mar. - 17**

**Atiana H., Dana M., Dylon Mc. - 16**

**Briely Mc. - 15**

**Ryley H., Lilanie Mc. Natasha Mar., Brian Mar. - 14**

**H: Huntzberger**

**M: Morgan**

**Mc: McRae**

**Mar: Mariano**

* * *

**Chapter 9 ****The Deflowering of A Huntzberger**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Stephen had been sitting at the bar for the past 20 minutes just looking at Atiana who was dancing with Dana just a few feet away. He tore his eyes from his dancing girlfriend and looked around the club.

Tyler and Jenna were dancing…..well more like having sex with their clothes on… not to mention…is that what he thought it was?… gross.

Dylan was talking to a pretty blonde girl while Briely was talking to some guy while being stared at by Joey; Brite of course was making out with some hot brunette.

Stephen took a sip of the rum and coke in his hand that some 25 year old had sent him from across the bar (along with her phone number which he immediately threw away). He went back to starring at Atiana as she threw her hands up and danced.

Five minutes later he felt someone sit next to him. Brite.

"So mate" he said in his Australian accent that sent two woman next to them giggling in delight at the exotic teen. "How long have you two been going out?"

Stephen's head snapped up in shock to meet Brite's eyes.

"How did you-" he was cut off by Brite scoffing and leaning in closer

"Oh c'mon I'm not that that blind, I've seen the way you look at her; and the way she looks at you!, you just be glad that Tyler hasn't paid you two much attention lately" he warned Stephen before leaning back against the bar and looking over to the dance floor. "As a matter a fact you better be even happier that uncle Logan hasn't found out yet, he'd castrate you for corrupting his daughter and deflowering her" he told him as he took a drink of water that had been bought for him by the bartender

Stephen's eyes widened if it was even possible "how…who…how did you find out about that!?" Stephen asked already panicked

Brite scoffed again and removed his eyes off of a blonde he'd been starring at to look at Stephen "Please mate. I don't have Finnegan Adisen Morgan's DNA for nothing" he went back to starring at the blonde.

"Fuck, just…do me a favor man and don't tell anyone else about what you found out, please" he pleaded

"Honestly Stephen, you'd think I'd betray you, no way, I promise not to tell anyone" Brite said and smiled at one of his best friends "though I do have one concern for dear Atiana" he said seriously

"What?"

"When are you going to tell her?, better yet how are you going to tell her?" he asked

He looked confused "tell her what?", Brite's eyes widened a she turned yet again back to Stephen

"Mate, how could you forget!?" he lowered his voice "remember what your mum and dad talked to you about, about sending you off to North Carolina for that stunt you pulled. You know the one involving Mr. Lansky's car in the middle of science class filled with water and little gold fish swimming around inside."

His memory hit him like a ton of bricks. His parents where infuriated with him for pulling that. It had been right after he got home from school. Brite was over at his house for the geometry project they were working on together. He had gone downstairs to get some water for Brite and himself and his dad sat him down as his mom leaned against the kitchen door frame.

_He saw the furry in his father's brown eyes intensify as he looked at Stephen._

"_This is the last straw Stephen, you can't be pulling this shit anymore, you're a old enough to let these childish pranks go"_

"_C'mon dad, this was the last time. Besides you should've been there it was so funny especially the look on Lansky's face and-" he shut up as his dad looked at him with hard eyes_

"_Stephen I told you last time, to not get your self in trouble because if you did there would be major consequences." he hesitated and looked down at the floor before finally looking up and meeting Stephen's emerald green eyes "I've decided it's best for you to go to North Carolina this last year of-"_

"_Colin, no I will not have my son-" Stephanie started as she pushed her self off of the frame_

"_school. You'll be attending the Military Academy High School" he continued as if Stephanie hadn't interrupted him_

"_Colin, we haven't even discussed this!, he's not going, you're being too hard!" his mother cried_

"_Too hard!, Stephanie he filled the man's expensive car to the hood with gold fish and fucking lake water!, and placed it in the middle of his class!" he yelled loudly_

"_DON'T YELL AT ME COLIN!"_

"_My decision is final, you'll be leaving before the summer is over" Colin said before standing up and walking to his study and slamming the door…_

He'd told Brite what had happened after he was asked what the yelling was about.

"Oh shit" Stephen muttered as he looked down at his hands "I did forget" he admitted

"how the hell did you forget?"

"I…I wanted to forget about it so badly that, I actually did" he slammed his head against the table earning surprised and curious glances from the bartender and the people around them "I don't know how I'm going to tell her" came his muffled voice "I mean she'll probably leave me for Jerry or whatever the hell his name is, she won't care about anything else except for the fact that I lied to her" he told Brite after picking his head up.

"You didn't lie to her, you just didn't tell her; and you will not loose her, she's liked you since what second grade?" Brite told his as he patted his back awkwardly.

Stephen shook his head sadly and Brite ordered them some drinks. Neither noticed Dana or Atiana listening to their conversation or Atiana running off to the bathroom with Dana behind her…

-----------------------------------------

**Other side of the Club**

---------------------------------

Briely was so bored right now nothing could change it and oh god the man she was dancing with smelled of beer and smoke. She had long since given up on dancing more energetically all she wanted to do was drink some water right now and all she thought was why the hell didn't she go with Natasha, Brian, Ryley and her sister to the museum? She decided to turn around and tell the guy she was dancing with that she wanted to take a break

"hey listen, I'm going to go get some water, want some?" she asked nicely but really intending to go over to one of her brothers and tell them she was leaving. She went to walk away but the man had grabbed her by the waist

"c'mon let's finish this dance then we could both go get some water, maybe get out of here and go to my place" he said and came closer, she smelt his foul breath and tried to pry her arm away, where the hell was that annoying blonde kid anyway, she would have gladly danced with him if she knew this would happen

"let go, you're hurting me" she hissed but he only pulled her closer and squeezed her tighter

"I don't think so, we're leaving together whether you like it or not" he said and lowered his mouth towards hers but was pulled off and pushed up against a wall.

"You all right Brie?" the Australian accent was unmistakable and she looked up so her green eyes met the deep ocean blue ones of none other than Brite

"yeah, I'm okay" she whispered and rubbed her waist to relieve the pain, he nodded before turning to the man

"touch her again I'll kill you" he said in a murderous tone before letting go of the collar of the frightened man who ran out of the club, Brite turned towards her.

"want to go back to the hotel?" he asked her

"please" she whispered

"c'mon then, this was getting boring anyway. I'll get you some ice cream too, I know that'll make you feel better" he said, she smiled and followed him out of the club.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MANY MILES AWAY IN CONNECTICUT **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christopher lay on his king sized bed peacefully not even thinking of his granddaughter or grandson out at a club late at night. He slowly closed his eyes but soon they flew right open as his wife jumped on him. His eyes widened when he laid his eyes at what she was wearing. She had on a white teddy and he could see every bit of her seeing as the teddy was sort of see through.

"Lorelai" he said uneasily as his fingers trailed up her thigh

"Oh behave!" she said in a fake but extremely thick British accent

He blinked once, twice, three times before his fingers stopped trailing up her thigh

"Have you been watching Austin Powers again?" he asked

She started laughing hysterically and snorted loudly while wiping tears of laughter away from her cheek. Chris groaned before rolling her off of him and getting off the bed, thinking how incredibly unattractive that snort and not to mention movie really was, he walked into the bathroom.

"Chris…wait Chris no come back to bed, I promise not to do it again, Christo- OUCH!" she exclaimed as she rolled off of the bed and onto the floor whilst still laughing hysterically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BACK TO ATLANTIC CITY IN THE RIPLEY'S MUSEUM**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Natasha and Lilanie were in front of the boy's in the line to get into the museum

"He doesn't like me like that Nat" Lilanie whispered back to her friend after being asked if she would ever get together with some guy she had a crush on for a very long time

"Oh yeah and I'm over Kyle, please he can't live without you! The boy's hopeless"

Lilanie rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulder "he's not! I mean who would like me?" she asked

"Lilanie you're attractive" Natasha said as she looked her friend over, Lilanie stood at 5'4 with soft chocolate colored curls framing her slightly heart shaped face, she'd gotten a small tan this summer, and those emerald green eyes would make a boy melt, no one could call Lilanie McRae ugly "If he thinks differently then obviously he's gay" both girls laughed

"Thank you!, you know if I was a lesbian I would totally go out with you!" Lilanie exclaimed

"Ditto" Natasha said and both started laughing. They moved up in line

"But honestly Nat, he doesn't, no one does, thanks for trying to make me feel better though" she told her and looked down. Natasha rolled her eyes and turned around to face Ryley and Brian who stopped talking immediately.

"May we help you?" Brian asked

"Yes actually you could" she turned Lilanie around to face both boys

"would either of you go out with Lilanie?" she asked

"Natasha!" Lilanie exclaimed

"what?" the girl asked innocently and twirled her jet black hair

"I'd totally go out with you" Brian said to her "In fact the whole basketball team would go out with you, you're hot Lilanie" he sounded outraged at her doubting herself

She blushed a little and looked at Ryley who was turned away from her. Natasha prodded him with her finger and he looked over at them. He smiled, his dimples showing and he reached up to rub the back of his neck. An old habit when he was nervous Lilanie had realized a few years back.

"Totally go out with you Lils" he said

She smiled widely and turned around as her blush reached new levels. She felt Natasha nudge her.

**---------------------------------**

**BACK TO THE CLUB**

**---------------------------------**

Stephen had been looking for Atiana for the past 25 minutes until he finally found her she was walking towards the door while rummaging through her purse for something and dropped it as she tripped over someone's foot, she mumbled a sorry before kneeling down to pick up her things that had spilled out of the purse. He too kneeled down to get the items at the same time.

"It's okay, I got it" she told him roughly

"It's okay baby, I don't mind"

"I said, I got it"

"Baby, are you okay?, you seem-"

"Don't call me that!" she said harshly while stuffing everything into her purse and stood up

"Call you what?" he asked confused at her sudden out burst

"Don't call me baby!, I'm not your baby!"

"What are you talking about?, what's gotten into you?" he asked, the hurt evident in his voice

"Nothing!" she yelled even louder making many heads turn, she started walking towards the exit.

"What is wrong with you!?!" he yelled at her retreating back. She whirled around and started charging towards him.

"When the fuck, were you going to tell me that your parents were sending you to Military school!" she screamed at him and shoved him hard. Everyone's eyes were on them, the music had stopped.

"How did you find out about that?" he asked, his voice softer this time

"That doesn't matter!, what does matter is that my boyfriend didn't even tell me he was leaving!" tears slid down her cheeks, his eyes softened immensely and he stepped closer to her but she held her hands up and he stopped, his arms lowered from the embrace he was going to give her.

"Don't" she whispered before walking over to Dana who put a comforting arm around her shoulders, both exited the club.

Stephen walked over to the bartender and downed a couple of shots for 20 minutes before exiting the club and walking to the hotel.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**THE HOTEL, BRIELY AND BRITE'S ROOM**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Briely stretched out on Brite's king sized bed leaving no room for Brite after he got out of the bathroom with his pajama pants on and a wife beater

"Excuse me but can you please move" he asked politely

"Nope sorry, you get to sleep on that queen sized bed over there" she said and pointed her toe towards the bed she usually slept in.

"Funny, like that could stand a man like me, it's so small!" he exclaimed

"it's not that small!"

"maybe not but seriously, I love this bed, I could marry it, but it's not legal" he said dramatically and fell over her stomach after he decided to add a small faint to the scene to add even more drama.

"Ouch!" she cried out, he sat up

"Sorry, to heavy?" he apologized

"no, well yes you are heavy but no it's just the bruises" she told him

"let's see then" he said

"no way, i'm not lifting up my shirt" she said

"Briely, c'mon it's just me, and it's only up to where the bruises are, not higher" he told her

She slowly lifted up her shirt to where the bruises were.

"Oh fuck Brie" he said while running his hand over one of the finger prints left on her "Next time I see that guy I promise-"

"No, you've done your bit, I don't want you getting hurt, not that you would seeing as you'd kick the guys ass, but please just leave it" she told him and sat up, she brushed her lips against his cheek "Thank you for doing what you did" then she went over to her bed and lay down "Night Brite"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT DAY (SUNDAY JULY 10****TH****) HUNTZBERGER MANSION, KITCHEN 10:00 A.M.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Rory!" Stephanie shouted after bursting through the kitchen door

"What's up, Steph" Rory asked while sipping some apple juice

"Um, has Logan read the paper yet, scratch that, he doesn't own this paper" Stephanie muttered the last part to herself, but Rory didn't seem to hear her

"No, he's been outside trying to fix Ryley's mountain bike before the kids get home tomorrow" she told her "why?" she asked as she sat at the counter

"Because….ugh the Jersey Daily has um something that you should read"

"Steph, why did you subscribe to a New Jersey paper?"

"Because your husband hasn't bought it yet and some stuff might happen in New Jersey that he doesn't know about, that he **shouldn't**know about" Steph said frantically as she shoved the paper in Rory's face. "Read the headline, look at the pictures"

Rory's eyes widened as she read the headline and looked at the pictures.

Logan decided to walk in at that moment and Rory sloppily tried to hide the paper under the table and it didn't go unnoticed by Logan.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Sweetheart, what's that?"

"It's um…It's a paper I'm writing"

"Give it" he told her

She handed the paper to him. She could never lie to her husband.

Logan read the paper and the mug he had been holding smashed into pieces as it made contact with the floor.

**JERSEY DAILY**

**Headline: McRae Heir Deflowers Huntzberger/Gilmore Heiress (Looks like our young elite group had some fun in the club yesterday) see more on page 5**

**Front page pictures: There was one of Brite and Stephen talking at the bar, one of Jenna and Tyler leaving the club, there was another of Stephen drinking the rum and coke along and they all surround the even bigger one of Atiana and Stephen fighting.**

The body had snippets of the conversation between Brite and Stephen and also what was said during the argument of Atiana and Stephen along with comments and thoughts of the writer. On page five there where more pictures of Tyler and Jenna making out, Briely dancing, Dylon, Dana, Atiana, Stephen, Brite and Joseph DuGray.

Oh yeah…..Logan Huntzberger.,.. Was pissed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**SAME TIME AT THE HOTEL GYM**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Atiana, Dana and Ryley were watching Natasha and Lilanie getting yelled at by Jenna.

"Jen can we please take a break?" Natasha asked from her position on the gym floor.

"NO, NOW GET UP!"

"But Jenna-" Lilanie started

"Listen if you want to make the team with Amber as captain then you better suck it up and practice cause she works everyone harder than this" Atiana interrupted as both her and Dana distanced them selves away from Jenna and each other.

"Yeah guys I mean all you have to do is this-" Dana broke off as the three girls stood completely straight for the beginning position

"Ok that's one, this is two" Atiana said and all three girls did a clasp which is basically your elbows in towards your body and hands clasped

"And then three" all of them jumped up and did a toe touch before landing perfectly in the starting position.

A faint 'ouch' was heard from Ryley after doing the split in the air.

Lilanie put her hands on her hips "That's what I did!, see?" she told them and did the beginning position, clasp and toe touch before landing perfectly as if it were nothing.

"Jenna she's right, I don't see anything wrong with that"

Jenna shook her head "The beginning is obviously correct but the clasp is wrong and for the toe touch to be better she has to jump higher" Jenna explained

"Lil clasp" Atiana ordered

She did the clasp and Atiana pushed her elbows inward.

"Ok better but what about the toe touch?" Jenna asked

"She can go higher, I've seen her at the games, It's probably just that she was going too slow" Dana piped up

"okay so do it again, faster this time" Atiana ordered and sure enough the next time Lilanie did the steps she did it correctly.

"perfect!, now you can take a break" Jenna told her

"Oh good" Natasha said

"Not you"

"why?" Natasha whined

"Because, Amber watches you do every move and if you don't do it exactly as she says, you're off the team" Jenna told her "Plus you've never cheered before and all you know how to do is the beginning position and the clasp, which means nothing to the C.A.P.H.S. cheerleaders" she told her little sister.

"Caphs? Like bottle caps but with an H?" Ryley asked stupidly

"No dumb ass she means Chilton Academy Private High School" Lilanie told him

"I knew that" he said quickly

"Umhmm" she said unbelievingly "sure you did" she pulled on his hand, making him get up "now let's go, I want to beat you at basketball again"

"It was beginners luck!"

"I played on the basketball team!" she exclaimed as he was dragged towards the other side of the gym

"Fine, but you're not beating me this time!"

"That's what you think"

Ryley was about to say something but was interrupted as Atiana's phone vibrated in his pocket, he took it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"ATIANA KIMBER-"

"Whoa!, dad it's not Atiana" Ryley informed him before he could scream some more

"Ryley, put your sister on"

"Yo!, Atiana!" he called, she turned towards him and caught the phone after he threw it

A lot of yelling could be heard…

* * *

**AN: OK SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG, BUT I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER ALMOST DONE, IM ADDING THINGS TO IT, HOPEFULLY ITS UP BY THIS WEEK. PLEASE REVIEW ****J**

**-**()**Paola**


End file.
